


Deception

by freudensteins_monster



Series: Mini Fic Prompts [12]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney, Alternate Universe - Mulan (1998) Fusion, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Mini Fic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan AU - Loki & Sigyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deception

Loki stormed out of his tent towards the commotion in the middle of the camp.

“What the hell is going on?” he demanded, looking to his crestfallen brother for answers. The soldiers backed away from the mercurial younger prince revealing one of their number on his knees outside the healer’s tent, his injured torso bound. “What is the meaning of this, Thor?”

“It is Sif, brother,” Thor admitted, his head hung low.

Loki glared at the fallen figure. It was indeed Sif. Her long blonde hair had been cut short and stained black, but it was her. Loki was surprised it had taken the rest of them that long to discover her.

“The penalty for her deception is death, your majesty. By your father’s laws,” one of Thor’s captains reminded him.

“What should I do, brother?” Thor asked, imploring Loki to find a loophole or a trick that would relieve Thor of the burden of his duty.

“She saved your life on the field of battle this day, did she not?” Loki offered.

“Aye,” Thor nodded, stepping forward. “You saved my life, Lady Sif, and so I spare yours. Get on your horse and return to your father’s halls.”

“Please, Thor,” Sif begged, tears failing to fall from her hazel eyes despite the threat of death. “I only wished to fight.”

“A woman’s place is not on the battlefield!” Thor shouted back. “As you well know. You risked death and shame upon your father’s name for glory and bloodshed. I will not hear your excuses. Bring her horse!” he roared at the closest soldiers. “Return home, Sif, and pray that my father doesn’t seek to overturn my lenient sentence.”

Thor turned his back on his dearest friend, looking to Loki for a sign that he had done the right thing. Loki gave him a curt nod, which was enough for Thor, before they returned to their respective tents.

“What was all that about?” Loki’s page asked nervously.

“Sif was found out,” Loki said with a sigh, falling into a chair. “Thor sent her home.”

“Oh,” the boy murmured, bringing Loki a glass of wine.

Loki took the proffered glass and then his page’s wrist, pulling the startled lad into his lap.

“Never fear, Sigyn, dearest,” Loki purred, running the pad of his thumb along the silver band that held a particular strong illusion spell. “They could strip you naked in front of the whole camp and all they would see is my page, Aric.”

“But you wouldn’t let them do that, would you?” Sigyn asked timidly.

“Hmm…” Loki pretended to muse, sipping on his wine.

“Oh, you utter bastard,” Sigyn hissed, slapping his armoured covered chest as Loki laughed.

“I won’t let any harm come to you, Sigyn. I swear it,” he added earnestly, resting his forehead against hers, willing her to look at him. “Now, what’s say you help me out of his armour, hmm?” he smirked.

“You’re terrible,” Sigyn scolded.

“You love it,” Loki teased.

“I do.”


End file.
